Identifying media content (e.g., television (TV) programs, radio programs, advertisements, commentary, audio/video content, movies, commercials, advertisements, etc.) is useful for assessing audience exposure to such content. For example, in audience metering applications, a code or watermark may be inserted or embedded in the audio or video of media content (e.g., a program or advertisement), wherein the code/watermark is later detected at one or more monitoring sites when the media content is presented (e.g., played at monitored households). The information payload of the code/watermark embedded into an original signal can include unique program identification, source identification, broadcaster information, and/or time of broadcast. Monitoring sites may include locations such as, households, stores, places of business and/or any other public and/or private facilities, where media content exposure and/or consumption of media content is monitored. For example, at a monitoring site, codes/watermarks from the audio and/or video are captured. The collected codes/watermarks may be sent to a central data collection facility for analysis such as the computation of content consumption statistics.